Need You Now
by UnalignedSuccubus
Summary: This takes place after 5x08. What is going to happen after Bo opens the box and releases her father? What happened to Tamsin when she was struck by lightening? Can the gang stop Dark Bo as she attempts to control the world as they know it? Everyone is in this little mess of madness. Probable Valkubus end, rated T but may change.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This just came to me randomly, I'm struggling to get my muse to behave right now, so I have to take everything she gives me. It follows on from 5x08. I have no idea where it's going or how it will end (though I do have an idea about that, we'll see if it plays out). Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!_**

Chapter One

Pain shot through Tamsin, it felt like not only was her skin on fire but the very blood that flowed through her veins. Opening her eyes she quickly forced them closed again, the bright fluorescent lights hurting her eyes. She felt like she'd been drinking none stop for the previous 20 years, it was like the hangover to end all hangovers. Slowly she opened her eyes again, noticing that the lights had been dimmed.

"Ouch…" She groaned as she looked around the room, her eyes coming to rest on Lauren, "Wow doc, you look like shit."

"Thanks…" Lauren replied with a little smile, "how are you feeling?"

"Like I've just gone 10 rounds with an ogre after going 20 rounds with a matador…" Tamsin replied, "What happened to me?"

"I'm not sure," Lauren said as she checked the machine readings again, "Dyson and I were out looking for Mark and Iris, as you know, we got back here and found you in a heap outside… security camera's show Hera dropping you off here before speeding off again. What happened while we were gone?"

"Talking, discomfort brought on by talking, more talking," Tamsin said, "threats, and… lightening, there was definitely lightening…"

Looking around the room again she noticed a couple of people missing.

"Where's Dyson?" she asked.

"I thought the first person you'd ask about was Bo…" the doctor replied, "Mark was… he was stabbed…"

"Is he okay?" Tamsin asked, interrupting Lauren and trying to sit herself up.

"He's fine," Lauren replied, trying to reassure Tamsin and get her to lay back down again, "it was touch and go for a while, but he's fine."

"Good… that's good." Tamsin said, wincing as pain once again shot through her.

"As for Bo…" Lauren said, assuming Tamsin would want to know where the Succubus was, "Trick called half an hour ago, saying that Bo had gone to get the box that her father sent her. They figured that Zeus was after the box, that's why she lied to them. The visions that Bo and Trick saw were not caused by Bo's father, they were caused by Iris."

"That's why she took me out of the picture," Tamsin said with a groan, "she knows that I would do anything to protect Bo…"

"Even after everything?" Lauren asked.

"Unfortunately…" Tamsin replied, "I can't stand by and watch something happen to her Lauren, I just…can't."

Lauren nodded a little, her face full of understanding.

"No matter how much she hurts us, we're always all still there for her," she said, "Dyson, me, and now you…"

"We're pathetic…" Tamsin said, resting her head back on the pillow and looking up at the ceiling, "anymore of those pain killers going, I feel like I'm on fire."

x-x-x

Bo stood frozen to the spot as the light faded and her father appeared in front of her.

"Hello Ysabeau." Hades said, his rich voice flooding through Bo.

"Dad…" She replied.

It had seemed like forever that Bo had waited to meet her father, so many questions, now he was standing in front of her she couldn't think of a single one. Times in her life where she had wished her mother and father were there. At the time, of course, she thought that they were, she didn't know that the people she believed were her parents in fact weren't.

"I…" The Succubus started to say.

"Have many questions," Hades replied, to which Bo nodded, "that isn't a surprise. You want to know who you are, it's understandable."

"I also want to know why you kept my mother locked in a cage." Bo said, suddenly finding her voice again.

"So she wouldn't try to kill me." Hades replied, with an unsettling smile.

"That… isn't what I meant…" Bo said quietly.

"All in good time," Hades said, "There is a time for everything, now it is time for you to show me the city, I must find a suitable place for the battle."

"The battle?" Bo asked, "We jump straight from introductions to the battle? I like the in-between time. Plus, all I've had from you is riddles and part answers, I deserve some straight answers from you, answers which you said I would get."

"I see you really do have your mother's temper." Hades said.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Bo replied, the original fear she felt still firmly in place, but her act at masking it improving.

"I will answer all of your questions at a later time," Hades said, "But we need to prepare. If we do not destroy Zeus, Hera and Iris, they will destroy the world as you know it. The sooner we prepare the more likely the chance that you and I will win."

"And when it's over, what happens then?" Bo asked, "You go back in your box and all is right with the world as I know it?"

Hades smiled again.

"All in good time." He replied.

x-x-x

When Tamsin opened her eyes again the room was dark apart from a light above the bed. The quiet of the night only interrupted by the soft beeping from the machine of the bed that was now across from hers, a bed that hadn't been there earlier.

"Wow…" she said, trying to focus in the near dark on the face of the person now in the room with her, "those were some good drugs…"

As she tried to sit up pain shot through her again and she couldn't stop shouting out in pain. It didn't take long for Lauren and Dyson to come running in and over to her.

"What did she do to her?" Dyson asked Lauren.

"I don't know," Lauren replied, helping Tamsin lay back down again, giving her more pain relief, "Tamsin mentioned lightening, which would explain the injury to her left shoulder. But other than that there are no more physical injuries that I can see, nor are there any internal injuries that show up on any of the dozen or so scans that I've already run."

"My wings," Tamsin said through gritted teeth as she tensed up with pain, "she took my wings."

x-x-x

When Bo walked into the Dal it was empty, other than Trick who was currently sweeping up broken glass and other debris from the storm. Bo walked closer to the bar, her every footstep crunching with broken glass. Trick stopped cleaning and turned around.

"Bo," He said with a little smile, "did you find what you were looking for?"

"Kind of…" she replied, "where is everyone? I have something that I need to talk to everybody about, something… important."

"They're at Lauren's clinic," Trick said, "I left you a lot of messages."

"I… don't know where my phone is." Bo said, suddenly realising that she had absolutely no idea where her phone was.

"Mark was stabbed in a confrontation with a woman whose husband had been killed by Iris," Trick said, "And… Tamsin… I don't know exactly what happened but Lauren and Dyson found her left outside the clinic when they returned with Mark."

"Are… are they okay?" Bo asked, her concern evident in both her voice and the look in her eye.

"Lauren operated on Mark, he's going to be fine…" Trick replied.

"And… Tamsin?" she asked, struggling to force the Valkyrie's name from her lips.

"I… we don't know exactly what happened," Trick said, trying to explain in the best way he could, "Lauren said the security tapes show Hera dropping her outside the clinic before speeding away in his car. She is conscious, but in constant pain and Lauren doesn't know why."

Bo was already at the door by the time Trick finished his sentence.

"Where are you going?" Trick called after her.

"I'm going to pay the extended family a little visit." Bo replied as she left the Dal.

x-x-x

Tamsin was curled up on the bed in the clinic, facing the window, her back to Lauren and Dyson who were standing outside the door. Trick had arrived a short time before.

"Do we tell her?" Dyson asked.

"I think we should," Lauren replied, "I mean if I were in Tamsin's position I would want to know… but then again, what good would it do her knowing? She can barely sit up without screaming in pain…"

"She'd walk to hell and back for that Succubus…" Dyson said quietly.

"I don't understand what Zeus stands to gain by taking her wings," the doctor said, changing the subject slightly, hoping to get Trick's insight into it.

"A Valkyrie in her final life finally reaches her full strength," Trick said with a sigh, "They reach their most powerful. I would suspect that in the time we were gone Zeus learned something about Tamsin that lead her to believe that she's a threat. Tamsin's reputation precedes her, she is one of the most powerful Valkyrie's who ever lived…"

"She said something earlier, when I mentioned to her about your call," Lauren said, "when I told her that you and Bo knew that Zeus had lied to you, Tamsin said something about Zeus taking her out of the picture because she knows that she'll do anything to protect Bo."

"It is very possible." Trick replied, "I'm not sure how aware you are of what happens when a Valkyrie falls in love…"

Both Lauren and Dyson just looked at Trick, neither of them knew that much about Valkyrie's, all they knew came from Tamsin, or the diary that the Valkyrie had given to Lauren when the doctor confronted her about going to Valhalla to find Bo.

"It happens once in a Valkyrie's life," Trick continued, "it's a vulnerability for them. They are…driven, compelled if you like, to defend the person they love…"

"Even if that person doesn't feel the same?" Lauren asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Trick replied looking back at Tamsin, "they cannot just walk away, the not knowing would kill them."

"So she's tied to Bo even though the one thing she probably wants to get as far away from her as she can…" Dyson said, "I think Lauren and I know something about how that feels…"

"You, yes," The Blood King said, "not to in any way undermine your feelings for my granddaughter, Lauren, but a wolf's love, and a Valkyrie's love for that matter, put what humans feel as love to shame. With the Fae the connection is so far above just a matter of the heart. In your case Dyson, you gave her your love, which happens once in a wolf's life, it's something that cannot be given back. But you could walk away from Bo, it is possible, even though you would always feel that connection to her… Tamsin on the other hand…"

"Has no say in the matter," Lauren said, "we get it…"

Tamsin turned over and looked at the ceiling as the door opened. Lauren walked in followed by Dyson and Trick, the doctor checked the IV drip that was in Tamsin's arm.

"How's the pain?" Lauren asked.

"Still there…" Tamsin replied.

"I can increase…" Lauren started to say.

"You might as well just knock me out doc," Tamsin interrupted, "it would have the same effect… what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" The doctor asked.

"I might be a grounded Valkyrie," Tamsin said, "but I'm not stupid. I know something is going on… Dyson, you're terrified of something… what is going on?"

"It's Bo…" Dyson said, sitting on the side of the bed next to Tamsin, "she…"

"She's gone back to the penthouse." Trick said, stepping forwards as Dyson seemed to be having a hard time forming full words and sentences.

"And none of you thought that it would be a good idea to, oh I don't know, maybe stop her?" Tamsin asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she attempted, again, to sit up.

"What good would it do?" Dyson asked in reply, "she wouldn't have listened to any of us. And if I'm being honest, she'd be doing me a favour if she takes them out."

"She can't take them out," Tamsin said, finally managing to sit up, "not alone. She needs her father, and she needs her family, she can't do it alone."

"What use are you going to be?" Aife asked, walking into the room, "What use are any of you going to be? Do you even know what you've started, what Bo started, opening that box… The end is coming."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: So here we go with part two of this little adventure. I sometimes have absolutely no idea where my brain gets this stuff or how it makes sense, like I've said many times, I only write it. Anyway, less babbling. If you have a couple of seconds drop me a review, feed the muse. Enjoy!_**

Chapter Two.

Bo slammed the door of the Clubhouse closed behind her as she followed her father. She had got as far as the road across from the building that the Ancients had chosen to use as a base, when her father turned up to stop her.

"You could have just let me go up there," Bo said, grabbing a glass and getting a drink of water, "it would have saved a lot of time in the long run, and something tells me it would be less trouble."

"Ysabeau," Hades said, turning to face his daughter, "if you had gone to fight them now, you would die, and all would be lost. You are no match for them alone. I fail to understand what has got you so upset."

"My friend's son, who until recently he didn't know he had, was stabbed," Bo said, a blue tinge appearing in her eyes as she talked to her father about the events of earlier that day, "he was taken to a house by Iris, a house they spent the night in. This morning he was stabbed by the mother of the girl Iris has taken the body of, after Iris killed her husband."

"That's… unfortunate," Hades said, furrowing his brow a little, "Iris shouldn't be interacting with anyone that closely, she certainly wouldn't return to her host's home, not unless she hasn't killed the girl she took…"

"What?" Bo asked, looking at her father.

"I am assuming you had three deaths," Hades said, "before they arrived. They take the bodies, killing the person. The only way Iris would return to her host's house, is if her host is still alive. We may be able to use that, as it is more the human who is attached to the boy. If that is all it took for you to become upset then we may have to work on your emotions a little more."

"It isn't only that," Bo said, looking down at her hands, "when Lauren, Dyson and I went looking for Mark and Iris we left Tamsin at the penthouse…"

"Tamsin…" Hades said with an odd sort of smile, "So she is still here…"

"Yes," Bo said, looking up at him, "she is, and right now she is lying in a bed in Lauren's clinic because that crazy asshole you call a sister, or brother or whatever, struck her with a lightning bolt… she was only there because I asked her to stay and make sure they didn't try anything while we were looking for the kids…"

Bo's eyes were burning a bright blue as she looked at her father, Hades had an unsettling smile on his features yet again.

"That passion," he said, walking closer to Bo, "that burning passion, we can use that. That is what you need to tap into, Ysabeau that is where your strength lies. Use it. Become what you were born to be…"

Bo swallowed hard as she closed her eyes, backing away from her father.

"I need to go to the clinic," she said, walking towards the door, "part of me hopes you won't be here when I get back…"

Bo left the Clubhouse and got into her car. Her hands were shaking as she tried to put the keys in the ignition.

"Come on Bo," she said to herself, taking a deep breath, "get it together…"

Steadying her hand she tried once again to put the keys in the ignition of the car. Once the keys were in their rightful place, Bo turned them to start the car. Looking back towards the house she saw her father standing in the doorway watching her. Bo couldn't be sure, but she thought she could see a smile on his face. There was something oddly unsettling about a guy, who literally lives in hell, smiling.

"Come on baby," Bo said to the car, turning the keys once again, "please do not pick today to be a total pain in the ass…"

As she said that last word the car spluttered to life and Bo reversed down the drive and out onto the road, she got a very uncomfortable feeling in her stomach as she looked back towards the house in her rear-view mirror. The Succubus didn't know what scared her more, the nightmare-ish places her head took her to when she thought about what her father was capable of, or the fact that for that split second when her inner Succubus surfaced she felt an undeniable pull towards her father and that power. Part of her was craving it.

She had felt that power twice before. Once when Lauren's life was at risk and she sucked the chi from everyone in the room, the other time was after her Dawning, she saved his life by taking chi from the others in the Dal. Both times had one thing in common, someone Bo cared about was in serious danger, and she held the power of life and death in her hands. She got to decide who lived and died. There was something very seductive about that feeling of power. Bo knew that she had that power within her, in a way that terrified her because she didn't know what she could be capable of. She had spent the last five years trying to prove that she wasn't like her father. Trying to prove that she was her own person, living her life in her own way. Bo didn't follow rules, she followed her instincts, sure that got her in trouble sometimes but it worked for her.

All that hard work could be for nothing if she couldn't resist the pull of the power that her father was offering her. Thankfully as she drove towards the clinic, the part that wanted to prove she wasn't like her father was stronger than the one who wanted to roll over and play daddy's games. She knew that her father's plans for her spanned years, possibly even before she was born, but she knew that she had one thing that Hades didn't plan for. She had a family. Her mother's actions 30 years previously had given Bo her best chance of defeating her father. They were her heart, her anchor, they were that last final push of strength when Bo thought she couldn't take anymore. They had all been through so much together, loss, love. Bo took a deep breath as she prayed to whoever was listening that they could all help each other through this as well.

x-x-x

Tamsin was struggling to put her t-shirt on when she heard talking outside the room, from the sounds of the voices Bo had arrived. She grimaced in pain as she got her arm through the hole before putting the shirt over her head. Sitting there, she rested her hands on the edge of the bed and tried concentrating her mind on blocking the pain. Tamsin knew that the only way she was going to get through this was to block out both the mental and physical pain that she was feeling. Her body just wanted to give up, her mind wasn't in much better shape. The Valkyrie had that constant feeling that something was missing, which, of course, it was. She had to figure out how to undo what had been done to her. If there was no other way, she knew, as a last resort, that she could go to the Norn. But Tamsin knew that there were more important things to think about at that moment.

The door to the room creaked as it opened, she didn't look up to see who it was; she didn't have to. She could smell the Succubus, she would know that smell anywhere. But she wasn't alone, which didn't surprise Tamsin at all. She guessed whatever Bo had to say would be important. After all she and Mark had been in the hospital for around 8 hours and this was the first time that Bo had graced them with her presence.

"Hey…" Bo said quietly as she walked into the room, followed by Dyson and Lauren.

"Hey…" Tamsin replied.

"How you doing?" Bo asked, trying to keep it as light as she possibly could.

"Oh, I'm great," Tamsin said with a nod, "yeah, never better."

"Tamsin, I'm serious." Bo replied, she had been expecting some hostility from Tamsin, but not like this.

"I'm fine." The Valkyrie said, finally looking at Bo, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"You could say that…" Bo said with a little nod.

"What have you done Bo?" Dyson asked.

"The only way to stop the Ancients," Bo replied, "I… er…"

"You opened the box." Tamsin said, interrupting her.

"I had no choice," the Succubus said, "you didn't see what Iris was capable of, it was like all the feeling had been sucked from the world… all the colours, the sounds…"

"So you decided that the best thing to do was open a music box and release Hades?" Tamsin asked, "I've heard about the lesser of two evils but in this case I think you picked the wrong side."

"Are you saying that you would have teamed up with the woman who struck you with a lightning bolt and did who knows what to you…?" Bo said.

"She took my wings…" Tamsin said quietly, looking back down at the floor in front of her, "That's what she did to me…"

"Tamsin…" Bo said, walking over to her and resting her hand on Tamsin's shoulder softly, not knowing if she would hurt the Valkyrie.

"In a battle my wings are literally impenetrable," Tamsin continued quietly, "nothing would be able to get through them… It's not a very well-known fact, but for a god who has obviously seen Valkyrie's on the battlefield before it was an obvious thing to do… take out the one thing that would be able to protect your target against everything…"

"Their target?" Bo asked.

"You, Bo…" Lauren said, "Are you sure you should be sitting up Tamsin?"

"I have to get out of here, I'm going crazy," Tamsin said, standing up, doing her best to mask her discomfort, "the pain killers are only dulling it, they can't stop it completely. It'll fade eventually. Until then I'll just have to be careful. Plus, we have to figure out how we're going to deal with Hades…"

"Where is he?" Dyson asked.

"I left him at the Clubhouse after he stopped me attacking the Ancients earlier…" Bo said.

"You left him there alone?" the wolf asked.

"Well I don't exactly have anyone to keep watch over him do I Dyson," Bo said, "It's not really a job I want to advertise for either. Watcher needed for the guardian of hell? Don't see that being too popular…"

Tamsin furrowed her brow as she looked at Bo. Something was different, and not different good.

"I don't think the Ancients are going to attack him there," The Succubus continued, "you didn't see Zeus, Dyson, she was terrified at the very thought of me opening the box. They fear my father."

"Everyone fears your father, Bo." Tamsin said, tilting her head slightly as she looked over at her, "it's kind of his… thing."

"He seemed particularly happy to hear that you're still here." Bo said, looking at the blonde.

"I bet…" Tamsin replied, trying her best to hide that fear that had suddenly flared up inside her.

"What will he do to you?" Lauren asked, knowing that everyone else was probably thinking it.

"I don't know," Tamsin replied honestly, "it wasn't like it was a small job for a small client… it was a massive job, with…big risks. A job that I originally thought would be impossible to finish."

"Why?" Dyson asked, sitting down in the chair as Lauren sat in the other one, Bo staying standing near where Tamsin was.

They hadn't heard the Valkyrie open up completely about her involvement in the bounty on Bo's head. Dyson wasn't even sure if Bo knew the whole story yet, though he knew that when the Valkyrie and the Succubus had been living together, they had talked a lot. Tamsin had been the first person that Bo had told about Hades being her father, to Dyson that was a huge clue as to where Bo's trust lay, and it wasn't with him. So even if Bo didn't know the whole story, he didn't see it changing things too much. Bo would still trust Tamsin with her life, and Tamsin would protect her life with her own, even though her heart breaks every time she's in the same room as the Succubus.

"The description I had…" Tamsin said, continuing the story, figuring she had nothing else to lose, "the woman I was searching for couldn't exist… eyes both brown and blue, heart both strong and gentle…virtuous, yet a Succubus…I figured if someone was that stupid, to offer all that money, to find someone who couldn't possibly exist. So yeah, I took the job thinking it wouldn't matter in the end anyway…"

"Then you came here…" Bo said, sitting on the bed near where Tamsin was sitting.

"A lot of time passed between me taking the bounty, and our paths crossing…" Tamsin said with a little laugh, "your father was looking for you long before you were born, Bo… But yeah, I came here. It was handy really, the detective position becoming available, I needed something that would give me links so I could really search the city for… you, Bo. Though at the time I… I wasn't sure it was you."

"Is that why you were such a bitch to me?" Bo asked with a laugh.

"No," Tamsin replied with a laugh of her own, "I was such a bitch because at first I genuinely disliked you…"

The Valkyrie turned and looked at the warm chocolate brown eyes looking back at her, smiling at little she shook her head.

"You confused the hell out of me," she continued, "I mean, here you were, this unaligned baby-Fae. The first person in living memory who didn't choose a side, and it's this… naive kid who had no idea what the Fae were until she came across wolf-junk over there and the good lady doctor here… I envied you, I think…"

"Why would you envy me?" the Succubus asked.

"All my life, every life, I've followed rules," Tamsin replied, sitting down next to Bo, "do this, do that…take that soul, kill this person… every life, always some set of rules to follow, from the moment I was born. You went everything I thought that I knew, you challenged laws that have stood for over a thousand years… people were trying to kill you every day and it didn't stop you… it put the people you care about in danger every day, the kitsune incident for example, yet you still pushed on. The unaligned Succubus, the girl who changed all the rules… before you everything was so simple, there was Light, there was Dark, and that was it. There was no in-between. The Light did their thing, and the Dark did theirs Paths rarely crossed and when they did it wasn't exactly friendly. Then you come along, everything gets thrown in the air…"

"I don't think I quite realised just how dangerous it was going to be, when I made that choice," Bo said with a little laugh, looking down at her legs, "I just figured… who were these people trying to tell me how to live my life… they didn't know me, they knew nothing about me. It's my life and I have had enough of people trying to tell me what I should do, the choices I should make… but looking back…"

"A side would've been easier." Lauren said with a laugh.

"It would have been safer," Bo replied, "for everyone…"

"But, the big question then becomes, which side would you have chosen if you could go back?" Lauren asked, a slight twinkle in her eye.

"Honestly…" Bo said with a sigh, "Dark…"

Everyone looked at Bo, shocked with her reply. They had all expected her to say Light. Tamsin knew Dark Fae, she knew what they were capable of and she knew that Bo just wasn't like that. The Valkyrie knew, if she was being totally honest, the Succubus was a perfect mix of both sides. Tamsin knew, one way or another, Bo would unite the Fae. The choices that they made now would have a massive effect on the coming days.

"You're a little light to be Dark, Succubus," Tamsin said, nudging her slightly, "sorry to burst your bubble there."

"Am I?" Bo asked seriously, "can you really say that? You of all people know what I'm capable of Tamsin…"

"I also know all the good that you can do," Tamsin replied, "sure you've made some bad decisions, you've made some mistakes… the important thing is whether you've learned from those mistakes, and as far as I can see you have."

"The Dark Fae guy outside the Dal…" Dyson said, everything clicking into place, "you…"

"Yes." Bo said honestly.

"No," Tamsin interrupted, "yes you fed from him, yes you put him into a coma but you didn't kill him…"

Bo slowly lifted her head and looked at Tamsin.

"I did…" The Valkyrie continued, "the Morrigan wanted to know who attacked him…I had already figured out that it was you… but something told me it wasn't as simple as that. I didn't see how someone with the group of people you had around you would do that, randomly start draining people in the street. I mean, you had no history of it, there was no reason that you would just do it…"

"Tamsin…" Lauren said, "You're… babbling."

"Right…" Tamsin replied with a nod, "so, the Morrigan wanted to find out who attacked him… one of my…gifts is to be able to wake people who are in coma's, talk to those who are close to death…even sometimes reanimate the dead for a short time to talk to them… so, I used that on him. Got him to talk. He confirmed that it had been you… then the pain started. The downside is that it pretty much melts the brain, so even if he was going to survive the coma he'd never open his eyes again."

None of them had heard the door open, nor had they heard anyone come in.

"So she killed him," Hades said from where he was standing against the wall near the door, "one thing that Tamsin was notorious for… slow and very painful deaths."

Tamsin clenched her jaw as she gripped down on the edge of the bed.

"She carried her 'no emotions on the battlefield' motto over from her Valkyrie work," Hades continued as he walked closer to where Tamsin and Bo were sitting, "it came in handy in her other line of work… a kill was a kill, it wasn't important why. A job was a job. Get it done, get paid, get out. Then we hit a bit of a stumbling block."

Tamsin lowered her eyes to the floor as she felt Hades coming closer. She concentrated on steading her breathing.

"She gets hired for a job that should have been pretty simple," Hades said, feeling the fear that was pouring from the Valkyrie, "finally she does the right thing, but it's a little late, even after the reminder I sent, she still delayed. My extremely well laid plan had to change, instead of meeting my daughter before she freed Rainer, I had to wait… so I waited."

"How did you get in here?" Lauren asked, "This is a secure building."

"Are the doctor of this fine facility?" Hades asked, a charming tone in his voice which made Lauren feel safe.

"I am…" She replied, "well one of the… I mean, there are other… yes."

"And this is on Dark land, yes?" he asked.

"No…" Tamsin said quietly, breaking Hades' concentration on Lauren, "it's technically neutral, serves both Light and Dark communities. It's a clinic for the Fae, not for specific Fae. Everyone should have equal access to the best medical facilities."

"I assumed with the name…" Hades said, slightly shocked that Tamsin had talked, "as you know Tamsin that name has a long history in Dark circles."

"Evony paid for it," Tamsin replied, "obviously to make herself seem like this big revolutionary, she got Lauren to name the clinic after her."

"And we still have a problem with authority figures do we Valkyrie?" Hades asked.

"No…" Tamsin said, standing up and grabbing her jacket, forcing all signs of pain from her features as she put it on, "I've just had enough of rules. Lifetimes of doing what other people told me to do, living my life to serve other people, whether that was as a Valkyrie or as a bounty hunter… it was basically the same thing. I'm done with it…"

"You're done with it when I tell you that you're done with it." Hades said, his voice taking on another tone completely.

Tamsin twitched her head, her hand coming up to rub her right temple.

"Now why don't you sit back down." He said, "There's obviously some damage in there that the doctor missed."

"There isn't," Lauren said, "I ran every scan and test known to man and Fae, other than the big obvious thing missing, there is…"

"Lauren…" Bo said, interrupting, "now you're babbling."

"There isn't any damage." Lauren said quietly to herself.

Lauren's babbling had given Tamsin the few seconds that she needed to clear her mind.

"Bo, can I take your car?" Tamsin asked, a pleading look in her eyes, hoping that she could appeal to Bo's sensible nature.

"Yeah, sure," The Succubus replied, getting her keys out of her pocket and handing them to Tamsin, "I'll meet you at…"

"Yeah," Tamsin said, as she took the keys she turned to face Hades, "stay out of my head."

Tamsin slowly walked to the door, she could hear Hades laughing behind her.

"Oh Tamsin," he said, a chuckle in his speech, "why so serious, we're on the same side now after all."

Tamsin stopped outside the room and leant up against the wall as she tried to catch her breath. She had no idea what she was going to do, but she knew she had to do something. She could not let Hades get his claws into Bo. Tamsin didn't know what would happen if he planted the seeds to control the Succubus's mind, she knew Bo was powerful, but she didn't know how powerful. No one did. That was a terrifying prospect. An uncontrollable Succubus on the loose, with an unknown amount of power. Tamsin knew that part of the plan was to use Bo to help attract an army, some wouldn't need to be attracted, once word got around who was in town it wouldn't take long for an army to start forming. Bo could be used to control them.

Walking out of the clinic Tamsin got into Bo's car, starting it up first time she drove in the general direction of the Dal. As she was driving down a side street she caught a glimpse of something that looked like a big black dog. Cutting down the next side street she saw the same thing, only this time it looked at her. Her mind clouded over as she realised it was a huge black wolf. As her mind cleared she slammed on the breaks before the car smashed into the garbage truck that was currently driving down the main street. Missing a very nasty accident by inches Tamsin closed her eyes and gripped the steering wheel.

"Get out of my head…" she said.

She was sure she could hear Hades laugh as she drove down the street towards the Dal.

 _ **x-x-x**_

 _ **Well that was a lot longer than I thought it would be, sorry folks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites so far, you guys are awesome. Keep the reviews coming, it gives the muse encouragement and may mean that she sticks around for a little while longer. The ideas are flowing so I'm just going to stick with it, see what happens and where we end up. We may have a few parts today, depends how it flows. Read, review (if you would be so kind) and enjoy!_**

Chapter Three.

Sitting in the Dal, Tamsin finally managed to get the constant sense of fear to subside. Hades was the only person she had met who really terrified her, and now Bo had opened the box and brought him to their little part of the Fae world Tamsin knew she had choices to make. She knew no matter what she decided she would see this through. It was understandable that Bo saw Hades as the lesser of two evils, Tamsin herself wasn't sure.

"I know it's probably a really stupid question," Trick said as he put a bottle of vodka down in front of Tamsin, "but how are you feeling?"

"Stupid question that I don't know the answer to…" Tamsin replied, "I just…"

Shaking her head a little she sighed and poured a drink. The Dal was empty, it was pretty late and the colony was still reeling after the storm. There were so many questions that the city officials were struggling to answer.

"Bo is so sure that the only way to win this is by siding with her father…" Tamsin continued, "There has to be another way…"

"I meant how are you feeling physically." Trick said with a small smile.

"I'll be okay." Tamsin replied with a small smile of her own as she downed the drink before pouring another.

"I have a very uneasy feeling about trusting Hades," the Blood King said, "with everything I know, everything I have heard and read, we should be running for the hills. He isn't someone to be trusted lightly. But you know that."

Tamsin nodded a little, looking down into her shot.

"One of the many jobs I shouldn't have taken," she said, downing the drink, "but I was a different person then…I was selfish, I…"

"Didn't have to think about anyone but yourself." Trick said, finishing the sentence for her, "you spent a very long time out there alone by yourself Tamsin, not having to think about anyone else… you are a different person now, you have changed, grown…"

Tamsin smiled a little, it was an uneasy smile.

"I'm not sure what I can do…" Tamsin said, "I know this is going to end badly, but I don't know what to do…"

"You can trust me." Bo said as she walked into the Dal, "Trust that I know what I'm doing."

"I do trust you Bo…" Tamsin replied, "But you'll understand if I have difficulty trusting him…"

"We need his help," The Succubus said as she sat down at the bar next to the Valkyrie, "you know we can't do this without him."

Tamsin nodded a little.

"Yeah…" she said quietly, "it's the cost that is worrying me…"

"Do you want to know why I would have chosen to go Dark?" Bo asked, as she reached behind the bar and getting herself a glass before pouring herself and Tamsin a drink, "because it's who I am…"

Trick watched on in silence.

"No it isn't." Tamsin replied.

"But it is," Bo said with a little smile, "in the last 5 years everything I have done has been to prove to people that I'm not like my father… I thought, if I was seen to be siding more with the Light, then people would see how different we are. But we're not that different, not really. It isn't what the Light stand for that I don't agree with, it's the rules."

"There are rules on both sides." The Valkyrie said, worrying slightly at what Bo was saying.

"I know," Bo replied, "but with the Dark… it's more relaxed. That darker part of people is celebrated, not feared…"

x-x-x

Tamsin was sitting in her dingy motel room, the sounds of the traffic passing on the road beyond the car park. It was nearly 4am and the Valkyrie hadn't managed to get a wink of sleep. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was burning blue eyes in the vast darkness. Bo's eyes. But as she looked into those blue eyes she saw no hint of the girl she had fallen in love with. The warm soul that resided alongside the Succubus was nowhere to be seen.

A knock at the door dragged Tamsin from her thoughts. Slowly she made her way to the door, looking through the peephole she saw someone she hadn't wanted to see again. She picked up her gun from the table next to the door, checking it was loaded she unlocked the door.

"What do you want?" Tamsin asked.

"So this is where you're holed up," Zeus said, pushing past the Valkyrie and walking into the room, "I would have pictured something a little more up-market."

"Compared to some of the places I've slept this is up-market," Tamsin said, leaving the door open as she turned and watched the other blonde look around the room, "I'll ask again, what do you want?"

"The same thing you do," Zeus replied, turning to face Tamsin, a smile on her lips, "a Hades free world."

"It's a little late for that…" Tamsin said.

"I realised, in retrospect, that my actions earlier may have been a little… premature." Zeus said, still smiling, "I thought that I would be able to get through to Bo."

"You underestimated her," the Valkyrie said with a laugh, "most people do."

"You, of all people, know how this will end Tamsin," the other blonde said, "the world that I showed Trick and Bo may have been caused by Iris, but if Bo sides with her father the outcome will be the same. You have been to Tartarus, you know what kind of place that is."

"You don't have to convince me that Bo siding with Hades is a bad thing," Tamsin said with a sigh, "I already know that. What you need to do is tell me why your vision for the future is any better."

"The Fae will prosper," Zeus said, her smile faltering slightly, "their value of life will vastly improve… we are the superior race here, Tamsin."

x-x-x

All morning Tamsin had the conversation with Zeus replaying over and over in her head. They had a mutual need for Hades not to succeed, Tamsin wasn't sure who had more to lose. They each had something that the other wanted. Tamsin had the key to keeping Bo grounded and Zeus had what Tamsin needed more than anything else, a way to undo what had been done. If Tamsin stopped Hades, Zeus would return her wings. The deal obviously appealed to the more selfish side of the Valkyrie's nature. But stopping Hades would also save Bo from becoming the thing that she feared.

Making her way towards the bar at the Dal, Tamsin was relieved to see that business was slowly picking up again following the storm. The atmosphere wasn't exactly welcoming, nobody was talking above a whisper, and Tamsin saw the looks she was getting as she walked to the bar.

"I see business is picking up again." She said to Trick as she sat down.

"If you can call it that." Trick replied with a smile.

"Any word from the clinic?" Tamsin asked, part of her was wanting to be there for Dyson, but as she didn't know where Hades was she didn't want a repeat performance of the previous night.

"The heeling is a slow process," Trick said, wiping down the bar top, "even though he is a shifter, Mark's healing is only slightly quicker than a humans, as he has yet to shift. Dyson and Lauren are still with him."

"And Bo?" the Valkyrie asked.

"No word," the Blood King replied, "I would assume that she's with her father, but I haven't heard from her today."

The day passed slowly for the Valkyrie as she watched the comings and goings at the Dal. There were whispers in the air of a new Dark power in town, Tamsin knew that although he was new to town, the Dark power they were talking about certainly wasn't new. Later Dyson and Lauren arrived, the doctor having talked the wolf into leaving the clinic for a few hours. Mark was in good hands, and Dyson needed to clear his head.

As they were playing pool the atmosphere changed again, the air almost becoming statically charged. Tamsin, Lauren and Dyson all looked towards the door as Bo walked in. Tamsin looked at Dyson and then Lauren, her brow furrowed as she noticed both had small smiles on their lips. She can't have been the only one to feel the atmosphere change. Bo was wearing her usual black leather pants, black top, black leather jacket. If the Succubus had a secret superhero suit, that would've been it. There was something different about her though. The Valkyrie noticed that the eye make-up was a little heavier than it usually was, but that wasn't it, there was something else. Tamsin saw an earie smile form on Bo's lips as she looked around the Dal, her eyes settling on Tamsin. Bo tilted her head a little before changing the direction that she was walking and heading to the pool table. As she got closer Tamsin noticed what was different. The blonde's heart dropped as she saw Bo's eyes. The black of her pupils was framed with blue, like Bo's eyes were gradually turning into their Succubus blue.

"You okay?" Tamsin asked as the Succubus neared the table.

Bo nodded, running her fingers along the top of the pool table.

"Yep," she said, stopping and looking at Tamsin, "never better actually."

"Is that right?" The Valkyrie asked, feeling very on edge.

"My father has been helping me learn to rein in my emotions a little better," Bo replied, "more rational in my judgements."

"And how's that working out for you?" The blonde asked, curious about the changes that she had seen so far.

"It's working out pretty well I think," Was the reply, "though I'd quite like a drink…"

"I'll get that for you." Dyson said with a smile, he looked at Tamsin, "same again?"

"Sure…" Tamsin said with a smile, "thanks."

At that moment the door opened.

"Someone call the police." Said the Fae who had just made a quick entrance.

"What's the matter?" Tamsin asked him.

"There's a dead guy outside…" the Fae replied.

Tamsin looked at Dyson and headed to the door, the wolf following closely behind. Both stopped in their tracks as they saw the body next to the trash bin. Tamsin crouched down next to the body, she checked for a pulse, even though she knew from looking at him that he was dead. She looked back at Dyson and caught his eye, shaking her head a little she sighed. Dyson got his phone out and called it in. The more Tamsin looked at the dead guy, the more she recognised the kill signature. Slowly she lifted her head, looking towards the door of the Dal. Bo, Lauren and Trick were all standing by the door. The human doctor and the Blood King looked shocked, if not a little worried. Tamsin couldn't read Bo's face. The Succubus didn't know Tamsin was looking at her, or if she did, she was hiding it well. After a few seconds Bo's eyes met Tamsin's.

"Left over casualty from the storm?" Bo asked.

"Not likely," Tamsin replied, "there were no reported casualties, and as far as I know all missing persons have been located. This is a recent kill anyway, the body is still warm."

"Any idea how he died?" Lauren asked.

"Too early to tell doc," The Valkyrie said, still looking at Bo, "you know that."

"What does it look like, Tamsin." Lauren said, starting to get a little frustrated.

"To me, it looks like…" the blonde started to say.

"A Succubus kill." Dyson said, hanging up the phone and looking towards Bo.

"Well that's crazy," Bo said with an uncomfortable laugh, "I was in there with you three."

Dyson looked at Tamsin who sighed as she looked down at the body.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: So, saying this update has been delayed is a massive understatement. Life kinda fell apart for a while, but things are sorting themselves out. You may want to re-read the previous three parts of this, just to refresh your minds. Read, review and (hopefully) enjoy._**

Chapter Four.

Tamsin and Dyson were at Lauren's clinic waiting for her to finish the autopsy on the dead guy who was found outside the Dal. The Valkyrie was replaying it over and over in her head, he was still warm when they found him, like he had been killed in the previous 20 minutes or so before they found him. Her heart was wanting her to believe it couldn't have been Bo, they'd all been here before with the Dark Fae that Bo had nearly drained outside the Dal, but this was different. The last time had been in the lead up to her Dawning, her body was going through changes she didn't understand, nor could she control. That had been why Tamsin had lied to Evony, though she knew that the leader of the Dark Fae hadn't believed her, she did it because she knew that Bo would never willingly do something like that. Since that time she had, of course, got to know Bo a lot better. Bo had told her about the years she had spent constantly on the move, not knowing who or what she was, killing because she couldn't control it. But since she had found out who she was, she hadn't killed anyone. Obviously because there was no lack of willing partners, Tamsin herself being one of them on more than one occasion. As usual when it came to the Succubus Tamsin's head and heart were in conflict. In her head she knew it was possible, with a Succubus it was always possible, but Bo wasn't just another Succubus.

She kept thinking back to the changes that she noticed in Bo's eyes, the blue tinge that was developing around the pupil in her eyes, like the Succubus was gradually starting to take over. That change could've been explained by a very recent feed, and to drain someone so completely, Tamsin wasn't sure if that would explain it. Deep down she also knew that the change could be brought on by the time that Bo was spending with her father. There was, of course, a reason that he had been hunting for Bo for all those years. Her power was unimaginable. If Hades had chosen to have a daughter with a normal Succubus, she would've been powerful, but Aife was far from normal. She was the daughter of the Blood King, the man who could change anything he wanted by writing it in his book in his blood. Tamsin knew first-hand the power of his blood, it had granted her an extra 7 lives. Combining that power with all the power of the underworld. She hated to think about just what Bo could be capable of if they fully removed all traces of her humanity. Kenzi had told her the story of Bo draining an entire room of people when Lauren's life was threatened, and she'd been in the city after Bo's Dawning when she had drawn the Chi from Trick, Stella, Kenzi and Lauren to save Dyson, not killing them, but taking just what she needed to bring the Wolf man back into the land of the living.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Dyson began pacing the room.

"You trying to wear a hole in the floor?" she asked as she leant against the cabinet near the door which Lauren was in.

"Do you think she could've done it?" he asked in reply.

"It wouldn't be the first time…" Tamsin replied, furrowing her brow a little, "but there was a reason for the last time… do I think that Bo could drain the life out of someone if something else wasn't controlling her and forcing her to do it? I… don't know any more D…"

Dyson was a little shocked by the bluntness of Tamsin's answer, he knew what she was getting at though.

"There is, of course another explanation for all this," the Valkyrie continued, "we know Aife is in town…"

"I've had my sources out there, trying to find her," Dyson replied, "she hasn't been seen since she stopped by here the other night. I don't think she'd feed from someone outside the Dal without coming inside…"

"I don't know," Tamsin said with a sigh, "it's not like her and Trick have the best relationship, and she knows what Hades is capable of…"

The door opened and Lauren walked out, Tamsin could tell from the pale look on her face that she didn't like what she had found.

"So…?" Dyson asked.

"You were right," Lauren replied, "it was a Succubus kill…"

"It could be Aife." Dyson said, refusing to believe that Bo would've done it, "why would Bo drain someone, if she was hungry… I mean, I was there, Tamsin was there… why would she do that…"

"Because she can…" Tamsin replied, giving them the answer that none of them wanted to consider, "since her father got here she's been… different. The other night when she was here, and Lauren asked her which side she would've chosen if she could go back… she said Dark. Later that night I saw her at the Dal and she was talking about how she and her father aren't really that different, how she's been hiding the person she really is… I…"

"No," Lauren said, shaking her head, "we know Bo, we know that she would never do this if there wasn't a reason for it."

"There is a reason," Tamsin said, "the power… her father is the only person I've ever met who scares me. There's a reason that he was trapped in Tartarus, and it's not because he spreads sunshine and puppies…"

"Who trapped him in the first place?" Dyson asked.

"Freya…" Tamsin replied, "They… have an agreement. Souls which are not meant for Valhalla get sent to him. He feeds off the fear, it makes him stronger."

Tamsin leant back against the cabinet again, crossing her arms over her chest and focusing her eyes on a point on the floor.

"In your diary, you mentioned going to Tartarus," Lauren said, recalling what Dyson had read from the Valkyrie's diary, "what was it like?"

Tamsin shook her head.

"Now isn't the time to hold all this inside Tamsin," Lauren said, her anger starting to grow inside her, "we need to know."

"And you know I can't tell you." Tamsin replied, her eyes snapping up from the floor to look at Lauren, "I wish I could, but I can't."

"I know… I'm sorry, I just…" Lauren started to say.

"We're all scared Lauren," Tamsin said, "If she did this… none of us want to lose her, not like this…"


End file.
